


【華麗組/芋兄弟】2419D車廂

by firelikegoldenyears



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelikegoldenyears/pseuds/firelikegoldenyears
Summary: WWII德法簽訂停戰協定前後的小插曲。自我滿足的產物，大寫的OOC，應該有不少bug......想寫關係不太好的芋兄弟
Relationships: France & Germany (Hetalia), France & Prussia (Hetalia), Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)





	【華麗組/芋兄弟】2419D車廂

天空不掛一絲雲彩，在湛藍的映襯下，毒辣的陽光徑直打在基爾伯特身上。他得挺起胸膛，伸直腰桿，筆直地站在車廂旁－－這是路德維希唯一給予他的任務，也是他唯一能稍事喘息的時間，畢竟路德維希早在1932年禠奪他碩果僅存的自由。

鉑金髮絲底下的皮膚不敵酷熱的煎熬，沁出不少汗珠。他只好摘下軍帽，先將銀白瀏海往後梳，再掏出手帕抹乾額前的汗液。擦拭汗水時，他不經意抬頭仰望天空，眩目的白光旋即映入眼簾，刺眼非常，然而他不願就此閉上眼睛。

基爾伯特望見讓他心馳神往的鳥兒。小鳥奮力拍動羽翼，大力索取自由的空氣。像漫無目的轉圈的旋轉木馬，牠們在無垠的澄碧盤旋着，盤旋着，直至瘦小的身軀被疲憊支配，才不情不願地停靠在熱燙燙的金屬車廂上。

他突然想到:如果這群鳥兒被捉進籠子裏，牠們會否為此悲啼？因為在往後的日子，牠們每次呼吸得付上代價。才怪，小鳥可不會甘心被捉呢。即使面臨被捉的命運，牠們定必誓死掙扎，直到最後一刻。不論啼鳴抑或奄奄一息之時，鳥兒依舊無損聖潔無瑕的風韻。哪像自己不時冒出齷齪念頭，自己活成籠中鳥的樣子就對野鳥動壞主意，希望牠們落得如斯境地。他嗤笑，嗤笑自己的愚昧。他深知自己有點不正常，但又說不出所以然來。  
  
他亟需香煙來平復心情。於是他掏出口袋裏的煙盒，揭開盒蓋，掐指一算，發覺只有數根香煙，這標示着他只剩幾次放鬆身心的機會。管他的，及時行樂就好。隨後他倚傍身後的車廂，拿出打火機點燃叼著的煙頭。火苗明滅，暢快淋漓之感隨他吞雲吐霧時油然而生，胸口的鬱悶亦隨之消散。過去的由它去吧，再多的眷戀、懷緬也不能改變現狀。比起香煙這種實際的消費品，回憶連狗屁都不是。都這麼多年了，難道他就不能習慣嗎？他說服自己，習慣就好。

在基爾伯特剛抽完煙盒裏所剩無幾的存貨後，他發覺天空已然燒得一片通紅。霞光輕灑大地，灑落一道道金絲銀線，作為夜幕降臨前的點綴。他睄向車門邊，似乎未有動靜。2419D，車廂的名號被餘暉照得金亮，這令他想起車廂內德法兩國就停戰一事爭持不下。他們談多久，談甚麼，以前的基爾伯特或會在意，那時他天真地以為自己在國家有一席之地，誰知弟弟根本不容他插手，還給予他全方位的「保護」。如今他可不願在這些破事上白費心神，於他而言，搞到更多香煙倒來得重要。  
  
驀地，車門打開了，同時宣告着談判的告終。

弗朗西斯，他的舊友，跌跌撞撞地踏下梯級，接着一個踉蹌，刹一個措手不及，他就滿臉錯愕跌坐在草地上，狼狽不堪。

基爾伯特對眼前的場面司空見慣，上回他跟路德維希黯然離席，這回不過是弗朗西斯。

殿後的德國軍官步履平穩，軍靴緩緩踏過木板，咣咣作響。路德維希享受酣暢淋漓的瞬間，他故意放慢腳步，細味弗朗西斯的洋相。昔日不可一世的法國佬竟因自己踢了一腳而跌倒，復仇的快感猶如岩漿翻騰，燒灼着路德維希的神經。他有着勝者的從容，不論時間、命運女神都站在他一邊。他決定給敗者致命一擊，憤懣、不甘，懊悔，三者糊作一團的臉譜是他多年來引頸以待的畫面。路德維希低眉淺笑，佯作給法國人伸出援手:「告别禮，您還喜歡嗎？」

沒有東西比虛情假意更令人惱怒。基爾伯特至今搞不清他的弟弟每次發怒過後的道歉是真心，還是假意。起初他放不下曾身為國家的尊嚴，凡事與路德維希爭論到底，後來他選擇不去在乎，一切便輕鬆許多。

沉默良晌，弗朗西斯撥開德國人的手，竭斯底里地大喴:「你他媽跟我閉嘴！」

虛情假意的施捨無異於奚落與屈辱，實為憤怒的催化劑。正常的國家可不能忍受這種跨下之辱，只要心存尊嚴，無論遭受多少次羞辱，國家都會負隅頑抗，更何況高傲的法蘭西。

顯而易見的挑撥。沉默是金，敷衍敷衍這個復仇心切的弟弟就好，無謂爭執下去。只要乖乖服從，合上罵人的嘴巴，其實日子沒這麼難捱。基爾伯特不禁嘆息，他由衷希望弗朗西斯不會上當。他驚訝自己仍能保持冷靜，並非戰勝國的遊刃有餘，而是麻木不仁的冷漠，看來自己早已拋棄靈魂與尊嚴。基爾伯特才意識到，剛才他在詛咒眼前的故友化作一副行屍走肉。這次他心虛了。他趕緊將目光收回，希望別人不會察覺到他的異樣。

可是他倆之間的爭吵不會就此結束，那是基爾伯特的一廂情願。路德維希無奈搖頭:「我對此深表遺憾，但請您注意言辭。」

假惺惺的回應壓垮弗朗西斯的最後一根稻草，他咒罵所有人:「披着人皮的納粹惡魔，你們終將受到上帝的制裁！燃燒吧，燃燒吧，你們點燃的戰火終將反噬自身，所有蒙冤的，受難的亡魂終將你們拉下地獄最熾熱之處!」

海藍的瞳仁透露着不屑，路德維希抿嘴冷笑:「拉他走，戰敗者該有戰敗者的樣子。」

數名士兵將弗朗西斯壓在地上，用粗麻繩綁住他的手腳，防止他再作任何抵抗。士兵把金髮紫瞳的男子當作貨物，將之粗暴拖曳。

士兵漸行漸遠，弗朗西斯終將隱沒於黑夜中。他不曾後悔他所說的，抗爭到最後一刻是他的信條。即使無能為力，也不能屈服於敵人的積威之下。他掃視眾人，最後目光停留在基爾伯特身上。

基爾伯特害怕弗朗西斯眼裏熾烈的焰火。靛藍、靛紫的焰光在眼瞳迸發光芒，仿佛靈魂在此躍動。

他早已忘卻靈魂躍動的滋味。

怨懟、憤恨直勾勾瞪着基爾伯特，恍如利刃刺穿心府。基爾伯特從故友的匆匆一瞥讀懂戰敗的不甘，以及對自己的失望。曩昔他對弟弟的溺愛，結果造就了歐洲的苦難。當路德維希再度拉起戰幔之時，他視若無睹，結果造就了無數的猶太人的苦難。若說他的弟弟是瘋狂的劊子手，那麼他在麻木中泯滅良知的罪人。耿直的火焰使他心虛，基爾伯特感覺到良知正灼傷他身體每一寸皮膚。

待一切整頓過後，路德維希一副饒有趣味的樣子打量車廂，打趣道:「哥哥，你覺得應該怎樣處置這佗廢鐵？」

就這樣放着吧，不管對您還是弗朗西斯，這車廂很重要。

他哽住了，本是一句簡單的話，卻說不出來。刀劍疏於磨礪便生鏽，一個習慣戴面具的人，需在欻忽之間吐誠，談何容易。縱有千言萬語，如今他已無法坦言直述。

靜默。

恰好清風吹拂而過，風聲隱約，劃破良久的沉默。

時間沖淡一切，連沉默也不例外。

路德維希見他一直不作聲，便興味索然，冷冷地說:「是嗎？我還是燒掉好了。」

他再度成了幫兇。

黑夜吞沒夕陽餘暉，天幕隨即蓋上黢黑的綢緞。剛才在車廂停駐的鳥兒也紛紛歸巢，徒留一個空蕩蕩的2419D車廂，孤零零地掠在這裏。風聲獵獵，樹葉沙沙作響，似是訴說着法國人的無盡哀愁。微風拂過基爾伯特的面頰，不知怎地，他的面頰隱隱作痛。

Fin


End file.
